The cry of the phoenix
by VoyICJ
Summary: Dumbledore is dead..isn't he? It's up to McGonagall, Harry and several others to find out what happened to the headmaster. *CHPT. 11 IS UP; STORY IS COMPLETE NOW!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.R. Rowling!  
  
Author's note: Please, please review, I love reviews and tell me what you think! Be honest, please! Thank you!  
  
Hundreds of students filled the great hall, as every year, when a new school year started. Harry, Hermione and Ron greeted their friends warmly and took their places at the Gryffindor table. "Hey, where's Dumbledore?" Ron was the first one to notice the empty seat at the teacher's table. "No idea." Harry answered, his stomach making strange noises because of his hunger. "but I sure hope he won't be too late, I am starving. Professor McGonagall and the first year students should arrive soon."  
  
Indeed the big doors to the hall opened and revealed a stern looking Professor McGonagall who was leading a long line of nervous looking first year students. Instead of beginning the sorting ceremony, McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw that Dumbledore's seat was empty. She glanced at the other teachers, who simply shrugged.  
  
The doors to the hall opened once more, but it wasn't Dumbledore who stepped through them, it was Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. Harry and his two best friends instantly noticed the serious look on his face, as did McGonagall. She went up to the teacher's table and took her seat, leaving the first year's standing lost in the middle of the hall.  
  
Cornelius Fudge stood in front of the hall now, no sound could be heard, everyone was anxious to know what had happened. Finally Fudge began to speak: "I regret to inform you all, that Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us." The hall kept quiet, everyone being to shocked to say a word. Harry, not wanting to hear, what Fudge had said, glanced at Minerva McGonagall. The professor's eyes where wide with shock as she got up from her chair: "What are you trying to tell us?" Of course she knew, but she wanted to hear the words, she needed to hear the words.  
  
Fudge looked uncomfortably down at his feed: "Albus Dumbledore died this morning. It was a peaceful death, he died while being asleep." Still no sound could be heard, not until a young girl from the Ravenclaw table started to sob. It was like someone had given them all the permission to cry. Suddenly everyone had tears in their eyes or at least was comforting friends. Harry was sixteen years old and by no means embarrassed to cry, Dumbledore had been like a father to him, had always cared for him and listened to his worries. What would Hogwarts do without him?  
  
Through the whole time Minerva stood motionless in front of Cornelius Fudge. He didn't look into her eyes, which were filled with tears. When she felt them spilling, she stormed out of the hall. No student should see her tears, no teacher should see her tears, no one should see her tears. She ran outside, stopping for a moment and then changing her form into the one of cat. On silent paws she fled into the night, away from Hogwarts, away from her pain, even though she knew this would change nothing. Albus was gone and there was no way she was able to change this…  
  
***  
  
When she returned three hours later she felt guilty. She had let her students down when they had needed her most. She had run away like a child not wanting to face her problems and her sorrow, but she was back now, determined to be there for her students now, determined to keep up Albus' work. The corridors were empty. The students had been sent to their common rooms, the teachers were dealing with the news their own way. Minerva strode through Hogwart's halls. No sound could be heard…… no sound….no sound! Minerva began to walk faster and finally she was almost running. Why hadn't she noticed it before? "Gigglegirl" A small smile hurried over her face, Albus had always thought of the most silly passwords. She stormed into his office and her view fell on Fawkes. The phoenix looked at her with big, sad eyes, but he didn't make a sound. Nothing! Minerva felt a smile spread over her face. A Phoenix sang a mourning song should his owner die, for one whole week. She had read about it, the phoenix' song was incredibly loud and sad. Everyone who had known the phoenix' owner should know about his death, but Fawkes didn't sing, he was silent. Minerva sat down in Dumbledore's old seat. She thought about the circumstances of Dumbledore's death. The more she thought about it the more strange it got. She had only called him yesterday and he had by no means seemed ill or exhausted, no, he had seemed full of ideas and hadn't he said something about a big change? Yes, he wanted to tell her today, something about a big secret that would change everything. And why wasn't she informed first? She was the deputy headmistress, someone would have told her about Dumbledore's death long before the sorting ceremony. If Dumbledore had felt his death coming close he would have informed her to prepare her, she had been his closest friend after all. And what did Fudge do in Hogwarts? What had really happened to Albus? Questions over questions. Minerva closed her eyes, she had to sort her thoughts and most importantly she had to find out whom she could trust… 


	2. The crew

Disclaimer: Still J.K.Rowling!  
  
Author's note: To my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I must have looked pretty foolish with this silly grin on my face all day yesterday, but please go on reviewing! I want to know your opinion! So be honest! Again thank u thank u thank u!  
  
The Gryffindor common room was unusually quiet. The students sat together in small groups. No one was crying any more, a melancholy atmosphere had settled itself. The students were talking about their experiences with Dumbledore and told each other funny anecdotes about the headmaster: "Remember the one day, it was Valentines Day I think, where we found him kissing McGonagall on the cheek in the corridor?" Seamus asked and the few, that had witnessed the scene back then, laughed out loud: "He blushed so deeply, the tomato soup at dinner was pale against him!" Hermione said, still laughing.  
  
Harry stayed silent all the time, even though he would have been the one to know the most about Albus Dumbledore. Hermione silently took his hand and gave it a little squeeze: "What are you thinking, Harry?" He just sighed: "I don't know, this is so strange. It came so suddenly! I mean… ." Ron patted his shoulder sympathetic: "it's ok, it's somewhat unreal for all of us." The others nodded quietly. Harry thought about trying to tell his friends, that it wasn't the death that seemed unreal, but the way Dumbledore had died, peacefully in his sleep… . Somehow that wasn't the death Harry had imagined for such a powerful wizard, a powerful wizard that had seemed so full of life the last time Harry had seen him.  
  
Half an hour later Minerva McGonagall had made a list of people she felt were trustworthy. There were Arthur and Molly Weasly with their sons Bill and Charley. The Weaslys had always supported Dumbledore in everything he had done and two years ago they had already promised him to stand by his side. That had been the time when Albus had told Fugde that from now on they'd go separate ways. McGonagall didn't know whether she could trust Percy, too. He loved the ministry too much as to work against it, at least for the moment. The next names on the list were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Even though the three of them were only in their sixth year, they had powers many other witches and wizards could only dream of. Somehow Minerva sensed that Harry played an important part in all of this.  
  
There followed the name of Mad Eye Moody as head of the aurors, whether the others aurors would follow she didn't know.  
  
The next person on her list was Severus Snape, but he was set in brackets. Minerva really wasn't sure about him. Snape had been loyal to Dumbledore for the last years, true, and she too had come to trust him again, but still… . Severus had agreed to get one of Voldemort's spies again, but if Voldemort was responsible for this, then why didn't Snape, as a spy, know about this? Did Voldemort no longer trust Snape and had only used him? Had Severus changed sides again? How could she be sure?  
  
Minerva sighed, Snape would be useful and then maybe, he was dangerous. But she would need someone who belonged to Voldemort's inner circle, in case he was responsible for Dumbledore's disappearance.  
  
Minerva's eyes rested on the last name of the list Magnus Dumbledore, Albus' older brother who had decided to ignore his magical skills and live like a muggel. Albus had no close relationship to him, but Minerva was sure that when she'd write Magnus a letter, telling him that his brother had been kidnapped, he'd come to Hogwarts, even though he had once sworn to never return into the magical world of wizards and witches.  
  
Minerva finished the letters and went up to the owlery. She got six owls and send them off. She wouldn't even talk to Harry and the other's personally, she didn't want to arise attention. She just hoped that they'd all come to the meeting she set in two days. If just one of them didn't show up, she could be sure that this person had something to do with the events and that her operation had failed long before it had started… 


	3. what's going on?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Dedication: To Katie, who doesn't write to me anymore *gr*, but nevertheless gave me some good laughs! *hugskatie* and to my Reviewers, thank you so much! You keep this story going! Please go on to review and tell me how you like the ongoing of the story!  
  
The common room was empty now, except for Harry and his two best friends. They sat lazily in front of the fire-place, each one deeply in thought.  
  
It was then that a small owl came flying through the window, dropping a letter into Harry's lap. The young boy looked at the letter: "It isn't time for mail yet." He said to the little owl, which chirped happily. He patted her head and opened the letter. Ron and Hermione studied him silently, waiting for him to tell them who sent the letter. But Harry kept quiet. "Dammit Harry! What's in the letter?" Harry seemed to return from somewhere far away and looked at Ron blankly for a moment, then he understood: "Oh yeah, sure, it's to all three of us, from Professor McGonagall." Ron looked puzzled: "She could have just come here and talk to us." Hermione hushed him: " Be quiet, let Harry read the letter out!"  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger,  
  
I want you to meet me in Professor Dumbledore's office in two days at exactly 9pm.! It is important that you tell no one about this letter, burn it once you've read it. Don't be surprised to find other persons in the office as well. I want to repeat that you must keep quiet about all this!  
  
The password to Professor Dumbledore's office is a riddle. When you solve it, you'll know the password.  
  
Till then, yours sincerely  
  
Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress  
  
The Password:  
  
It's the most silliest way to celebrate a good joke, known to the young form of the female sex. Set the two words together and you'll get entrance to the office. (I suggest you'll let Mrs. Granger solve the riddle.)"  
  
Ron stared at Harry: "What's this all bout?" The young seeker just shrugged: "I have no idea, but something is going on in Hogwarts. I can feel it. I knew something was wrong! Hermione, what do you think?" The girl seemed lost in thought: "Silliest way to celebrate a joke… ." Ron yawed: "Hermione, you have the whole night to think about it, I need my beauty sleep!" That brought a smile to Harry's and Hermione's face. "Ron is right," Hermione said, "we need sleep and as to the riddle, I'll have it solved by tomorrow morning. McGonagall wouldn't give us a complicated riddle if she wanted us to come to the meeting!" The two boys nodded, before saying good night. Before Harry went to follow Ron into the bedroom, he threw the letter into the still burning fire. He watched for a moment as the paper burned soundlessly to ashes. If he could he'd ask Professor McGonagall right away what was happening, but he had to wait till the day after tomorrow, just like everybody else and still there was this feeling, this wasn't just about Dumbledore, this was about him as well.  
  
Minerva hadn't slept much that night. Her worries had kept her awake. What if she did a mistake, what if she was the one leading to Dumbledore's death? Was he still alive? Not knowing the truth drove her crazy. She knew she had to be her usual self the next two days. No one was supposed to sense what was going on. She felt guilty about not informing the whole teaching staff of Hogwarts about her plans, but the less people knew about her plan, the less could make it fail!  
  
Minerva sighed, tomorrow she would have to send of the owls with the invitations for Dumbledore's memorial service in one week. It were more than five hundred invitations and she expected everyone to agree. She had to prepare the service, not to do it would arise suspicion.  
  
Oh how much she wished she could talk to someone, but the one person she had always been able to talk to was gone and no one knew where to find him or whether he was still alive. No! She told herself firmly, don't go down that road, you've been on it before! It will destroy you! Think positive was the rule, one not easy to obey as Minerva had to find out… 


	4. the cry

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's note: I am really sorry this took so long, but my American friend is visiting me at the moment and she is keeping me busy. Well here is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!  
  
Minerva strode through the halls of Hogwarts. The time had come. She stopped briefly in front of the doors that led to Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath she opened them. McGonagall quickly checked the persons. There were the four Weasleys and sitting with them Hermione, Ron and Harry. Snape was sitting in the far corner of the room, Mad eye moody was leaning against Albus' antique cupboard. She almost panicked, when she didn't see Magnus Dumbledore at first, but he was standing hidden in the right Corner of the room. She sighed relieved, then stepped through the room and set down at the desk. All eyes rested at her.  
  
She looked at Molly Weasley, sitting next to her husband, who smiled at her reassuringly. Only then she began to speak:  
  
"Welcome to all of you. I am glad you all accepted and followed my invitation. I assume the news of Albus Dumbledore's death were a great shock for all of you." Some nodded. "And Professor Dumbledore's death is the cause for you all to sit here. What I am going to say now will be a big surprise for you, but please let me finish speaking, before you ask questions." She stopped for a second, causing her listeners to bend forwards so that they wouldn't miss one word of what Minerva was going to say. "I believe, no, I know that Albus Dumbledore is not dead!" A gasp could be heard and Molly Weasley's eyes were wide with puzzlement: "Professor McGonagall, do you have any poof and if so, would you kindly let us know, because I at least have no idea what you are talking about!" Minerva smiled gently and began to tell everyone the hints she found that told her Albus was not dead. She told them about Fudge's sudden appearance, about Fawkes behaviour and about the strange things Dumbledore had told her, before his "death". "You see, " she said, "there are only small things, none of them of great importance as it seems, but it's like with a puzzle. Each of the parts seems to be unimportant, but together they create a picture." Arthur Weasley nodded in understanding. "But my dear Professor," Snape's voice could be heard, "what you're giving us here are vague statements and certainly not facts. Fawkes doesn't sing a mourning song, maybe he just doesn't want to… ." "Snape, you're talking rubbish!" Mad eye moody (knurrte), " I've never seen a closer relationship between a phoenix and his owner as between Albus and Fawkes." Snape stayed silent and Minerva was glad about that. Snape's last remark let her once again wonder whether she had done the right thing to inform him, too. "I don't want to seem stupid, but what are we going to do now? If Professor Dumbledore really was kidnapped, then we have to find out by whom and where he is now and finally we have to rescue him." Minerva nodded, Harry had his point. "That's why you're all here tonight, I need your help! I need to know what is going on. Arthur, you're working in the ministry, we need someone to try and find out more there. Fudge's recent behaviour is more than strange. I want you to keep your eyes and ears open." Arthur nodded. "Billy, I don't know, but having someone in Gringotts may be of help either, Charley the same goes for you, the minute one of the two of you hears something, that may have to do with Albus' disappearance, you have to inform me, send me an secret owl, you tow are Weasleys, you know how to do it, don't you?" She smiled good-natured at the two young men. "Severus, as for you, you decided to get Albus' spy once more two years ago. You are our only connection to you-… Voldemort. You have to find out whether he's involved." Snape nodded briefly. "Moody, we'll need aurors, no one has a better understanding of dark magic and how to fight it than you. I assume you've already informed Arabella and the others?" "Yes, the old circle knows what happened and is ready." Minerva smiled satisfied. "And last but not least, you Magnus." Everyone turned around to see the elderly man, who had stayed quiet so far. There was no doubt about it, he was a family member of the Dumbledores. His nose and the clear blue eyes were too significant. "Magnus, we'll need a connection to the muggle world. They sometimes know more than we do, they don't know what they know, but they know it. I know you and Albus never had a close relationship, but he needs you. Will you help us?" Magnus Dumbledore stayed silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded: "Whatever I can do, I will do it." Minerva sighed in relieve. "Uhm professor?" Hermione Granger looked at her uncomfortably, "What are we supposed to do?" "Well, I wanted to inform you, because you'd have found out sooner or later anyway and now I can keep you under control." Molly and Arthur Weasley grinned at the three teenager. "Again, I want to ask all of you to keep this secret. If the wrong persons find out about our plans, we won't just loose Albus, we'll maybe get into danger ourselves. Be alert and careful. I will inform you the second there are new information and we'll have regular meetings of which I'll inform you." She surveyed the room to make sure everyone got the point. "For now this is everything I have to say. I wish you a safe journey home."  
  
The room emptied as everyone strode out. Minerva stayed back, together with Magnus Dumbledore. For a second they just looked into each others eyes, then Magnus sat down in front of the desk: "Are you sure about this Minerva?" She nodded. How long hadn't she seen him? Forty years at least. He hadn't changed much, his hair had gotten a touch of grey, but the way he wore it was still the same. Short, barely touching the ears, but still it seemed to flow. The eyes were as remarkable as Albus' were and he had the same note of authority. Minerva had never doubted that Albus' younger brother would have gotten a powerful wizard, should he have chosen to live in their world, but he hadn't. "So," Magnus had finished studying her, "how has life been for you?" "Good." Minerva didn't know what to say, she couldn't forget the last time she had seen Magnus and what had happened there. But she didn't have to think of an answer, because at that precise moment, Fawkes started to scream… . 


	5. In vain?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling @Ensis: Thanx for the Review and thanx for congratulating me to my birthday. When will I'll be able to read a new chapter? @Ryven: Thank you, too! Mostly for you help with my little technical problem *g*.  
  
So and now I wanna read new Reviews or else I'll get really angry! *lol*  
  
  
  
Minerva and Magnus shot around, watching the phoenix in horror. Minerva's eyes were wide with shock and her right hand clasped her left arm tightly. She didn't move for what seemed to be ages. The phoenix had risen high into the air and flew around the room, still screaming. It was a high pitched cry, one Minerva would never be able to forget, one, so full of pain, so full of sorrow. . But as sudden as Fawkes had started to cry he stopped again. He landed behind Dumbledore's desk, his eyes wearing the saddest expression. Minerva stared at the bird for another few seconds, before she sank back into Dumbledore's chair and closed her eyes. She had feared the worst. Her heartbeat started to slow down and Magnus thought to see some colour returning to her face. He walked round the desk and laid his hand on her shoulder: "It's ok, everything's fine, whatever happened, Albus is not dead!" Minerva opened her eyes wearily and simply nodded. "I should leave now, I guess I'll hear from you soon." Again Minerva just nodded, she didn't trust her voice yet. Magnus left through the back door, just as the front door flew open. Some teachers had heard the scream and thought something had happened to Minerva. "I assure you I am fine, it was Fawkes, he's probably just mourning Albus." she lied to Anna Sprout and the others. When they finally left her alone Minerva wandered around Albus' office, until she sat down on a small bench near the fire and started to cry softly.  
  
"Harry, what happened, whose cry was it?" Harry, now prefect of Gryffindor, returned form a meeting with some teachers into the Gryffindor common room and was instantly surrounded by anxious students. "No need to worry everyone, it was just Fawkes, he is mourning Professor Dumbledore's death. I know, the cry of a phoenix can be very scary, but nevertheless it is nothing to be concerned about." The others seemed satisfied, only Hermione and Ron knew the truth.. They pulled Harry outside the common room, away from the fat lady into a narrow floor (gang). "Harry, if Fawkes screamed, then maybe, I mean wouldn't it be possible that something has happened to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, feeling very uncomfortable. Hermione nodded: "Yes, a phoenix feels his owner's pain, didn't you know that?" Both boys shook their heads, which didn't surprise Hermione much. "We have to do something!" Harry couldn't stand it to just sit around and wait, "we could inform Hagrid, he'd certainly help us find Dumbledore. ." "Yeah and after two beer he'll tell everyone else about McGonagall's plans as well! Hagrid is not very reliable you know, just think about how he told a complete stranger the way to tame Fluffy and what almost happened because of that! Really Harry, Hagrid is too much a danger, McGonagall didn't even inform the whole teachers staff. Just Snape." Hermione had her point, as always. "Hey, what about Sirius? Did someone think of him so far?" Harry looked at Ron shocked, of all people he had forgot his godfather, a person being even closer to Dumbledore than he was. "Ron, you're a genius, of course we forgot all about Sirius and Remus!" Harry felt incredibly stupid: "We have to send them an owl, Sirius is staying with Remus at the moment. I bet they already know everything." "Lets go, we need any help we can get!" The three friends returned into the common room, instantly writing a long letter to their two older friends.  
  
Minerva dried her eyes, she felt stupid. She hadn't cried in years and certainly wouldn't start doing so now, she had always hated crying. For her it had always meant showing weakness, losing control, but when Fawkes had started to scream, she had feared the worst, she had thought that all her efforts to save Albus had been in vain, that he had died and for the second time in a few days she had felt a cold hand grab her heart and make it feel like it would burst because of the pain. But he wasn't dead, probably just suffering. Minerva sneered, what a comforting thought. She returned to Dumbledore's desk and looked at the long list of things she still had to prepare for the funeral and the reception next week. Number one on her list was searching for a suitable coffin for Albus. Only then it was hitting Minerva. No one of them had seen Albus so far. Of course they couldn't, because he was not dead after all, but usually the ministry allowed relatives or close friends to come and see the dead. When she came to think about it Fudge had seemed reluctant to let her arrange the funeral at all. If Dumbledore was not dead then who were they going to bury? Or were they going to bury an empty coffin? She hadn't thought of it so far, but now. She had to know the truth and instantly called Fudge in London.  
  
"Minerva, how good to see you again, Fudge isn't here at the moment." Arthur Weasly greeted the new headmistress of Hogwarts warmly the next day. Cornelius Fudge had allowed her to come to London and see Albus. She bend closer to Arthur: "Any new information?" Arthur shook his head: "They wouldn't let me see the coffin till today," he whispered, "I am surprised Fudge allowed you to see it. Minerva it can't be empty when they agree to let you see it." Minerva had thought of this before, too. What if she had been wrong, if she had misread the signs and Albus was dead after all? Arthur led her out of the ministry through the cold November air to a small building. "Here every important dead person is kept till the relatives come and take the coffins." Arthur led her down the hall till they came to a plain black coffin: "Here we are. Albus Dumbledore, at least that's what they say who is in here." Minerva nodded and with trembling hands she opened the coffin. She gasped and had to hold on to Arthur for support. There laying in the plain black coffin was Dumbledore. 


	6. More questions

Disclaimer: As always the wonderful J.K.Rowling, non of this characters belong to me, what a pity! To my reviewers: @flowerlilly: Guess what, I am back! ;) Thanx for the review! @ Sirabella: I just love your story and hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! @ Anke: Here you go! I told you the movie would inspire me! ;)  
  
On with the show:  
  
"My god professor, I am so sorry." Arthur Weasley looked at the silent McGonagall with concern. But Hogwart's deputy headmistress simply shook her head: "No, Arthur, you don't understand. This isn't Albus." "Pardon?" McGonagall smiled sadly at him: "This is Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' older brother, he disappeared a few years ago. It had been a hard time for Albus. They do look alike, don't they?" Arthur nodded, he had never seen two brothers looking so much alike, it was as if they were identical: "How can you tell?" "See the little scar over his left eyebrow? Professor Dumbledore doesn't have one." At Arthur Weasley's amazed and bemused look, she blushed slightly and defended herself: "I got to know the three Dumbledore brothers very well over the years." Arthur simply nodded and closed the coffin again: "So what do we do now?" Minerva thought for a second, before answering: "This still doesn't answer all of our questions. It confirms that Albus is not dead, but why Aberforth? Doesn't the ministry know it isn't Albus' body they have or do they simple try to hide that Albus isn't dead? Who tries to mislead us? The ministry? Voldemort? Someone else? Oh if only we got any closer to the truth!" Arthur patted her arm sympathetically: "Don't worry, we will sooner or later." "I just hope we'll do so in time. ." Minerva whispered once more lost in thought.  
  
At the same time not far away a little owl flew through a small whole in one of the windows into an old house. Hidden from everyone, muggles, the wizarding world, even the dark magic, by a powerful invisibility spell, performed by the most powerful wizard of all: Albus Dumbledore. The owl chirped and the two inhabitants instantly came over to relieve it from the heavy letter it was carrying. One of them gave the owl some water to drink, while the other one opened the secret letter. "Sirius get over here, it's from Harry." Harry's godfather and his best friend Remus Lupin read the letter silently, before they looked at each other seriously and Remus said what both thought: "We have to stop McGonagall!"  
  
Harry ran and ran, but he couldn't escape, the voice, dark and dangerous, was all around him. There was no one to be seen, but the words sounded all around him: "I am going to get you! This time and forever! Prepare to die!" Harry woke with a start, sitting upright in his bed, sweating all over and pressing a hand against his awfully hurting scar. The pondering and hurting finally eased, leaving Harry scared like he had seldom been before. He could no longer tell himself that his scar simply hurt, like he had done the last few days. This was a sign, a warning. The dark lord was close. Harry lay back, wide awake, he knew that he was the key to Dumbledore's disappearance, but why.. Why?  
  
"You have to tell McGonagall!" Hermione urged, when Harry told her about the nightmare the next morning. "Yes, Hermione is right!" Ron agreed and turning to Hermione: "Yeah, I am scared too, I'll never agree with you again!" The three of them laughed briefly, before Harry turned serious again: "I know I need to tell McGonagall, but. ." "No but, Harry! We once made the mistake to tell you not to inform Dumbledore and McGonagall, remember when you heard the snake's voice? We were wrong and it almost killed Ginny! You have to tell the professor." Harry nodded in defeat: "Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to her later." Hermione watched him critically: "Just make sure you really do!"  
  
Minerva hurried through the halls, she was already late for her sixth year transfiguration lesson and when she hated one particular thing, it was being late. She was almost there, when a dark figure stepped out of a corridor on the right, pulling her into it. "Severus, my god! You scared me half to death!" The potions teacher didn't flinch: "Listen, I have news from you- know- who. We have to talk, but not here, he has spies everywhere in Hogwarts." Minerva stared at him in shock: "In Hogwarts? Severus are you sure?" "Absolutely!" Snape nodded grimly. "I suggest we'll meet in Dumbledore's office after your class is finished!" Minerva simply nodded and resumed her way, acting as if nothing had happened. She had never seen Snape that agitated before, it was almost as if he was frightened, no comforting thought for Minerva. Snape was one of the strongest persons she knew, to see him worried like that scared her. Something terrible was happening and she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know about it. 


	7. The past and the present

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K.Rowling  
  
To my lovely reviewers: @Sirabella: I am honoured! Your story is so wonderful and it inspired me to continue, so thank you! @Sush: Thank you so much, I didn't believe it either, but after watching the second movie I just had to go on writing. @clara200: Thanx, that is so nice of you! @Anke: And thanx to you also! Keep on guessing, but it will all come clear soon! @Myztrice: Thank you and yours is a nice story either! @child-of-the-dawn: Yes it will be, I promise! I always loved that pairing and there are far too less stories about the two of them! @Ensis: I already thanked you, but let me say it again: Don't make me blush all the time *lol*. And I am so sorry! I couldn't put Grindelwald in here *goes hiding*, but the next chapter will be his!  
  
Author's note: Well actually, I just wanted to give a brief glance at Minerva's past, but I got helplessly lost ;) So I had to stop after the first half of her past. The second part is going to follow in the next chapter, at least I plan it that way.. *lol* ^^^  
  
Minerva finished her lesson like she always did: With tons of homework. The students groaned in protest, which almost made her smile. She had hated homework, when she was younger, too and for a second she thought about giving the sixth year students no homework at all, but decided against it, that wouldn't be normal. Afterwards she patiently answered Neville's question, whether it would be risky if he tried to turn Trevor into a box and McGonagall had to tell the young boy that usually it wouldn't, but with Neville's knowledge of magic and curses it might be hazardous for Trevor. When she saw Neville's disappointed face, she quickly added that they could try it in one of the transfiguration lessons. Neville thanked her and ran out smiling broadly. Only then McGonagall remembered Snape. He was already waiting for her, when she arrived in Dumbledore's office five minutes later. "Severus, what is so urgent? And what did you mean with spies in Hogwarts?" She sat down behind Dumbledore's desk, while Snape paced the room: "When I returned to Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters two years ago, the Dark Lord knew, of course, of my time as a spy for Dumbledore. It wasn't. pretty." Minerva remembered Snape spending five weeks in the hospital wing after his first reunion with Voldemort, the punishment for his betrayal had been cruel. She simply nodded and motioned him to go on. "Voldemort wouldn't trust me, so I had to give him top secret information to make him believe I was on his side again, don't worry, it was all clear with Dumbledore and the ministry. I never quiet got back into his inner circle though, but yesterday I was able to overhear a conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. It seems that Voldemort is planning an attack. Not only on the ministry, but on Hogwarts as well." All the colour drained from McGonagall's face: "When?" Snape shrugged: "All I know is that they want to attack soon, the times have never been better: Voldemort is as powerful as ever, he has enough Death Eaters he can trust and most importantly Dumbledore is gone." Minerva leaned forward: "So you think he is responsible for Albus' disappearance?" To her surprise Snape shook his head: "No, Minerva, I don't think so. After the headmaster's "death" Voldemort was restless for a few days, he checked every source to see whether the news of his death were correct. As I've told you before, he has spies in Hogwarts, no human beings, besides me anyway, but animals, they were put under a spell, their eyes are Voldemort's eyes, he can see through their eyes what's going on in Hogwarts. That's why we had to talk here, no one can see us here, no one knows how to get up here. Voldemort was too careful, too suspicious to have abducted or killed Dumbledore himself." Minerva got up and paced behind the desk: "Are you sure about that?" Snape didn't answer at once: "Well, of course I can't be entirely sure, but I'd say to 85 percent: yes." Minerva nodded: "So we know of an imminent attack, one we should not know about, ergo are not supposed to try to prevent. Dumbledore was neither abducted by Voldemort, nor the ministry, at least I think so." Snape suddenly stopped pacing: "There's one thing I can't get out of my head, Lucius Malfoy said that it was a good thing they now had the support of the most powerful man in Britain." Minerva stopped her pacing as well: "But he didn't talk about Dumbledore? Then who could he have meant? This is all so bloody complicated!" Snape almost smiled when he heard Minerva McGonagall curse, he had never heard her using words like this before. The headmistress of Hogwarts sighed heavily: "So what do we do now? Inform the ministry?" Severus slowly shook his head: "I don't know, but something tells me not to do that, call it a hunch if you want to." Minerva almost smiled: " A hunch, Severus? But I agree, I think a little meeting with our friends might be necessary, we have many new information to share and we certainly have to think about the attack and what we can do." "I'll send off the owls." Severus offered and Minerva nodded. She waited till Snape had left the room, before collapsing into Dumbledore's old chair. This whole situation reminded her of the time when she had fought against Grindelwald, but then, fifty years ago, she had had Albus, Magnus and Aberforth at her side, today she was alone.  
  
Sirius was watching Remus while he was packing his suitcase, he had no idea how Muggles did it, even a wizard's suitcase was too small to get all the needed stuff and clothes into it, and it was bewitched so that it had much more space to be filled than normal suitcases. Sirius swung his wand through the air and trousers and pullovers flew out of the wardrobe into the old brown leather suitcase: "So what exactly are we going to do?" He asked his best friend, who was fighting with his new suitcase, that, once closed, refused to open up again: "We'll help McGonagall and in that way make sure she does nothing that could endanger year's of work." Sirius nodded: "And how are we going to ensure that?" Remus smiled: "Trust me, we'll find a way." Lupin gave up fighting the suitcase, which in the meantime continued to growl at him: "Old Dumbledore clearly underestimated McGonagall." Sirius Black shook his head: "No, I don't think so, he always knew she was clever and I think he actually wanted her to find out about everything, but I agree with you, he certainly never expected her to start her own little mission. Fortunately Harry send us the letter or the whole thing might have gone terrible wrong." Remus nodded silently. Both looked up, when a pretty white owl flew into the room, carrying a little piece of paper. Sirius took it off of her feet and read it, then looking up he said in a gloomy voice: "Forget about Hogwarts, we don't have time for that anymore, it has begun!"  
  
"Harry, have you.." Shhh!" Harry motioned Hermione to be quiet. "Follow me." He whispered and left the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked questioningly at Ron, who simply shrugged and followed Harry. With a deep sigh Hermione followed the two boys, who would get her expelled from Hogwarts one day. Moaning Myrth was more than exited to see her three old friends again: "No, could that be Harry Potter? You need my toilet again, don't you? You certainly wouldn't come here to see me!" She started crying. While Hermione at least said Hallo, Ron and Harry simply ignored her, they had long ago given up to talk to Myrth. The ghost sobbed once more before flushing herself down one of the toilets. "Harry, what is so damn important?!?" Harry sat down on the cold floor: "Two things, first of all, Sirius and Remus are coming to Hogwarts. I got their owl yesterday." "Really, when?" Ron was always very exited to see Sirius and Remus, he thought to have a werewolf and someone who had been in Askaban as friends was the coolest thing in the world. "I have no idea, they didn't say. The only thing they wrote was that they are coming and that I should keep my eyes and ears open and that's the strange thing, because Snape gave me a letter, too and he said I should read it at a very safe place, seems like we have spies in Hogwarts." "Spies? Harry, don't you know that something like this is important? I've read in "History of Hogwarts" that. ." "Hermione, it doesn't matter what's written there, since Dumbledore is gone nothing is the way it's supposed to. Listen you two, there's going to be a meeting tomorrow evening, you know the deal, don't talk to anyone. It's all looking pretty bad." They were silent for a minute till Hermione faced Harry: "Did you talk to McGonagall?" Harry shook his head: "I wanted to, but then I meat Snape and thought I could tell her tomorrow as well." Hermione was going to say something, when Ron cut in: "Really, Harry, it could be important, I mean every time your scar hurt something bad happened. Maybe you should tell McGonagall now." Hermione nodded: "Ron is right. ouch, again." The two friends laughed, while Harry sighed: "All right all right, you've won, I'll tell her first thing tomorrow!" "I am sure you will, because we'll make sure you'll do!" Harry smiled gratefully at his two best friends: "What would I do without you?" Ron smirked: "Not the slightest idea: getting helplessly lost maybe?" The three friends exploded with laughter, it was good to relive some of the tension they all felt building up in Hogwarts.  
  
Sleep just wouldn't come to her tonight. Minerva stood up and went to look out of her window. Winter was closing in, not long and it would start snowing. The sky was clear and star-packed, Minerva had always loved the stars, they were fascinating. When their light reached your eyes, they were already gone. They promised distant galaxies, with worlds, where no Voldemort and no Grindelwald were killing innocent people, where maybe everyone lived in harmony. Minerva smiled at her own self. Inside her there was still this naïve girl that believed in peace and harmony, even though years of experience had taught her better. But Grindelwald fell and Voldemort would fall as well. Minerva sat down in her old comfortable chair and continued to look at the stars. She let her mind wander and it took her to her own past.  
  
She had been a very intelligent student, one of the most intelligent Hogwarts had ever seen. She had always been eager to learn and study. Hermione Granger reminded her a lot of her younger self, even though she hadn't had a Harry Potter and a Ron Weasley who tore her away from her books. Minerva hadn't been unpopular, many people had liked and respected her, but she never knew what true friendship meant. Her life changed with the arrival of the new transfiguration teacher during Minerva's sixth year. With his long and wavy brown hair and the clear blue eyes the middle aged teacher had instantly been the dream of every female student in Hogwarts and his name was Albus Dumbledore. He was so very different from all the other teachers, he was friendly but strict. He knew how to encourage and motivate the students but still keep up his authority.  
  
Minerva had been instantly drawn to him, even though she was of the opinion that having a crush on your teacher was the silliest thing in the world. She thought her friends were terribly childish, but still she couldn't stop herself from admiring Dumbledore as well. She finished Hogwarts with honourably mention and had the most famous universities in the world waiting for her. Dumbledore advised her and helped her to pick one of the universities. She was grateful for the help and together they decided that the University of Magic in Brighton would be best for her, it was in England and one of the best magical universities in the world. She left Hogwarts to study transfiguration and magical history. The time at the university had been one of the brightest in Minerva's life. She stuck to Dumbledore's last advice to her that books wouldn't be everything and enjoyed her life. She got acquainted with a lot of people without neglecting her studies. During that time she read a lot about animagi and the process of becoming one. She had been fascinated by the idea to change the form of a human being against that of an animal. But in the five years she spent in Brighton, she never got the chance to ask one of her professors whether they would help her with getting an animagus. There were only a handful in the world, but Minerva wanted to be one of them. After graduating from university Minerva was unsure what to do with her life, she had always hated bureaucracy and to work for the ministry of magic was about the worst thing she could imagine. She needed to have contact with people, see what was going on in the world. It slowly came to her that teaching might be best for her and the longer she thought about it, the surer she got. She wanted to return to Hogwarts and teach. But a letter to the headmaster, Professor Dippet, destroyed her hopes. Hogwarts didn't need any new teachers, transfiguration was still taught by Albus and magical history by Professor Binns, at that time still alive, but boring his students to death nevertheless. She had just accepted that she would need to teach at another school, Bauxbatons maybe, when she got a letter from Dumbledore, inviting her to Hogwarts. She flew to Hogwarts the next weekend, exited about seeing her old school again. It stood still as mighty and impressing as five years ago and her heart yearned to return. Dumbledore hadn't changed a bit, with his 89 years he was still considered to be young. His hair hadn't even gotten a touch of grey yet. He was handsome Minerva thought, handsome and about seventy years older. They chatted for a while about Minerva's time in university and her plans for the future. She mentioned her wish to become a teacher, but Dumbledore, who was now head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmaster, knew already. He promised the next teaching post would be hers, he would make sure of that. And then he made her a proposal, one Minerva never expected. He offered to help her becoming an animagus. Minerva had been taken aback, how could he know that was one of her secret wishes? For the first time Minerva got the impression Dumbledore was be able to read people's minds. She joyously accepted the offer, ignoring his warning it would be hard and long work. They decided that Minerva would live in Hogsmeade for the time of her studies and Dumbledore would teach her in Hogwarts after his lessons ended. Minerva easily got a part time job in Hogsmeade that would earn her enough money to rent a flat and pay for food. The process of becoming an animagus was protracted and not seldom painful. She had decided she wanted to become a cat, cats being her favourite animals. They were intelligent and had a gracious way to move, their hearing was excellent (something that might proof useful when she grew older) and they were able to see in the dark without problems. She had to read one book after the next, study instructions, do the same movements and practise the same spells again and again. Every evening, when she returned home she would be sore from the exercises. The only enjoyable day in the week was the Sunday, that would be her day off and Albus Dumbledore often planned special things for the Sundays, like picnics or short trips to nice hidden places around Hogwarts. She enjoyed spending time with her former teacher and she thought to know he liked it as well. After two month of hard work Dumbledore trusted her to try changing her form for the first time. It was a disaster, in the last second before changing Minerva forgot to concentrate and got a little afraid, which was enough to get her seriously hurt. She awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and was told by Madam Pomfrey that she had given Dumbledore quiet a scare. Albus spend the following week convincing her that she needn't be afraid of changing her form, if she concentrated long enough, everything would be fine. They tried again two weeks after Minerva's accident and that time it worked. Minerva smoothly changed into the form of a cat and back. She repeated doing that a couple of times, before hugging Dumbledore effusively. She felt like she could move mountains. To become a cat was an incredible feeling. To run on four legs, smoothly, without the slightest effort, had a touch of flying. Dumbledore was as happy and proud as she was, praising her all evening, making her blush more than once. They celebrated a little, before realizing that this had been it. Minerva was an animagus now, she didn't need the guidance and help of Dumbledore anymore. She had to plan her future again and finally decided to accept Bauxbaton's offer to teach transfiguration there. Saying goodbye had never been easy for Minerva and it wasn't any different now. She knew she'd miss England, Hogwarts, her family and she would miss Dumbledore and their Sundays as well. One week before leaving for France Minerva said goodbye to Hogsmeade and Dumbledore, promising to come back, once Hogwarts needed her. A simple hug and she got into the train, never once looking back. She spent a week with her family in Etherige, a small village near Oxford, before it was time for her to turn her back on Britain and say hello to France.  
  
McGonagall got up from her chair, it was far past midnight, but she knew if she would let her mind wander further down the rode of her past she wouldn't sleep at all. The happy part of her past ended with her journey to France, after that a time of terror started, Grindelwald rose to become the darkest of all wizards, bringing sadness and fear to Europe, but in that time Minerva also got to know the true meaning of friendship. Before returning to her cold bed, she glanced at the stars once more and prayed for everything to turn out alright, as it had done fifty five years ago. **  
  
In the meantime, not too far away from Hogwarts, two opposite forces gathered their members, preparing a battle, greater than any other battle the wizarding world had ever seen.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I have to do some explaining, concerning the time line. In my Fanfiction the age of McGonagall is slightly different than the one in J.K.Rowling's books, because otherwise she would have been too young. Let's assume we have the year 2000 and Dumbledore is 150 years old, in my timeline McGonagall is 83 now, that makes her graduate from Hogwarts in 1934, graduate from university five years later in 1939, when she was 22 years old. Uhm, do I make sense? I hope so, if someone still has problems, just tell me, I'll explain! 


	8. The attacks

Disclaimer: The lovely J.K.Rowling Author's note: This is slowly but surely turning into a Minerva fiction I am afraid. Well this chapter is after all centred around her, but I promise this will change again!!! And there will be some AD/MM eventually, be patient ;)  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
@Sush: Thank you and Anke already explained it pretty well, Remus and Sirius planned to go to Hogwarts, but then the new letter stopped them. @Anke: Thank you so much! @Ensis: Thank you *blushes* and I still pray for London! @Freelancer: *blushesverydeeply* Thank you so very much! And I can't wait for a new chapter of your story either!!! @Huntress: Thank you, I hope you'll find this chapter interesting, I did my very best, even though the really exiting part will come next chapter!  
  
And here we go again:  
  
Minerva slowly walked through Hogwart's halls and then left for the gardens. She had always liked the weekends. It was Saturday morning and Hogwarts was all quiet. The older students had decided to pay a visit to Hogsmeade or used the time to finish homework or learn in the library. The younger ones played hide and seek in the park and had a good time chasing each other or to simply sit around and exchange the newest gossip. Minerva wandered through the gardens, once or twice finding a student cowering in his hiding place and she promised not to tell the seeker where to find him. A pair of sixth year Ravenclaws blushed deeply, when she caught them kissing, but Minerva simply smiled and resumed her way. When she hadn't had tests to correct or lessons to prepare she enjoyed walking the grounds of Hogwarts and watching the young students relax and have a good time. It made her feel alive. Not seldom Dumbledore would join her on her walks, but not today. Minerva returned to her office after a while and thought about the imminent attack and what she could do to save Hogwarts and the students. A soft knock on her door made her look up to find Harry Potter and his two best friends standing in her doorway: "Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" Harry stepped forward and informed the head of his house of his hurting scar and what he suspected it meant. To his own surprise McGonagall didn't seem to be surprised by the news: "I almost expected something like this Harry. It's good you came to me and told me, but if you don't mind I'd rather discuss this matter with you tonight." Harry nodded, sill unsure of what was going on: "Of course professor, we'll leave you alone then." Outside of McGonagall's office Harry rose his eyebrow: "What was that supposed to mean?" While Ron shrugged, Hermione laid a finger on her lips: "Sh, lets not talk in public, you heard the professor, we'll get some answers tonight." Harry pressed a hand on his scar, which was beginning to throb again: "Somehow I get the feeling I won't like those answers."  
  
Minerva sighed, Harry's scar had always hurt when dark magic was around and now that it hurt so frequently Minerva was sure the attack was going to be soon. She tried to ignore the fear she was beginning to feel and continued planning the meeting tonight. With any luck they'd find the missing piece of the puzzle tonight.  
  
^^^^  
  
At eight pm every student had returned to his common room, telling his friends about his day and sharing treats with those who weren't able to go down to Hogsmeade to buy some. At the other end of Hogwarts Minerva said the password to Dumbledore's office and was given entrance immediately. She looked at the persons assembled there and then turned to Severus Snape: "Where is Alastor?" She asked. "He informed me this afternoon that the old circle had a job to do, but you shall send him an owl should there be new information." Minerva nodded and took her place behind Dumbledore's old desk. She smiled at Molly Weasley and then listened while the others told her any news they had. Altogether there weren't too many new findings, only that Fudge was behaving strangely, but that didn't have to mean something. Minerva quickly filled them in about what Snape and she had found out. The others reacted as Minerva had expected them to, with shock, anger and concern. She asked for suggestions what to do about the attack, but she never got answers. In the moment where Magnus Dumbledore wanted to say something, the door to Dumbledore's office blew open, leaving everyone glancing in shock at the person standing in the doorway: Sirius Black. The one person that had been able to flee from Azkaban. Minerva rose from her chair, she hadn't seen Black in a long time and his worried expression didn't help to calm her down. He didn't waist time to address her: "Listen everyone, we don't have much time, I can't explain what's happening in detail, but we need to evacuate Hogwarts. Now!" To everyone's surprise Minerva simply nodded. In the long years of her life she had learned when to simply accept orders and follow them without asking too many questions and now was such a moment. All day she had thought about how to evacuate the students the fastest way, knowing an impendent offensive against Hogwarts wouldn't give them much time: "We'll bring the students down to Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts Express will be waiting there. I want you to keep the students quiet, give them as little information as possible, keep them calm, we can't risk to arise too much attention. They shall leave all their belongings in Hogwarts, we can't lose time with packing. Severus you'll get the Slytherins, I'll take care of the Gryffindors, Molly and Bill, you'll inform Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs, Arthur, Charley the Ravenclaws will be yours. Harry, Hermione and Ron you'll come with me, Magnus, go and inform Hagrid and the teachers please! We'll meet again in Hogsmeade in about forty minutes!" Everyone nodded obediently and rushed out of the room. Sirius gave Harry and his friends an encouraging smile before he hurried out of Dumbledore's office again.  
  
Only ten minutes later the halls of Hogwarts were filled with anxiously whispering students and teachers that told them to hurry and leave their stuff behind. Minerva ran through the Gryffindor tower making sure every student knew what was happening and no one was left behind. She lead her own group of students, all lined up in pairs of two, out of Hogwarts through the darkness to Hogsmeade. She felt their fear, but the adrenalin pushing through her body kept her from sharing their worry and helped her keeping her head clear. After thirty long minutes Hogwarts students filled into the Hogwarts Express. The teachers counted to make absolutely sure that no one was forgotten. When they were sure everyone was indeed safe, the teachers boarded the train as well. "No Harry, for the last time, you won't stay behind! You'll get into the train, now!" McGonagall tried to order her student, but he was stubborn: "Professor, you know that this has something to do with me, I don't want to leave!" Minerva finally got help from Harry's godfather, who laid a firm hand on Harry's shoulder: "You won't stay here, where you are in such great danger! Harry, the whole future of the wizarding world lies in your hands, we can't risk to lose you!" Harry frowned: "What do you mean?" Sirius shook his head: "No time Harry, get into that train now!" But the young boy was as pig-headed as his father had been: "No, maybe I'll be able to help!" Minerva finally gave up and allowed him to stay. Hermione and Ron followed Harry's example, much to the anger of McGonagall and Ron's parents. After instructing the teachers that accompanied the train for the last time, Minerva together with Snape performed an invisibility spell that would cloak the train and in that way make sure the dark troops wouldn't find it. When the train had left the station, Sirius turned to Minerva and the others: "The dark troops are closing in, we were able to stop them at Eaver's bay for once, but they'll arrive here soon." Minerva stared hard at him: "Sirius, what is going on?" But before he was able to explain, there was a flush of bright green light, blinding them all for a second. The dark mark shone clearly through the night over one of the woods near Hogwarts: "I don't have time to explain, Professor, you'll have to trust me. Go back to Hogwarts and hide, I guess you know where." Minerva nodded curtly. "Good, don't leave until someone gets you!" He wanted to leave them behind, but Magnus and Snape stepped forward: "We will come with you." Sirius seemed to think for a moment, but nodded then: "All right." Bill and Charley Weasley wanted to follow them as well, but were held back by their mother in an instant: "Oh no you two won't go and get yourself killed." Both men smiled at their mother: "Don't worry, that wasn't our intention, but we'd like to help and we know a lot about dark magic." Sirius waited impatiently: "We can use men, but you two are the last ones, we really have to get going. Professor McGonagall, make sure you keep quiet!" While Sirius and his four volunteers hurried off to the woods Minerva lead the others back to Hogwarts. She returned to Dumbledore's office with them, closing the door behind them: "Concludo!" She ordered and the door shut tightly. "Follow me." She led the group to the back of Dumbledore's office, where a long cupboard filled with hundreds of ancient books stood. "Aperire cubiculum silencium!" A part of the cupboard and the books vanished and gave way to a small entrance: "Hurry!" Everyone followed Minerva into the old passage. McGonagall turned around and ordered the entrance to disappear again. The small corridor in front of them was dark and so Minerva and the others used the Lumos spell to make their wands spend them light. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped in awe when they saw the many paintings at the wall, each painting telling a story. Minerva smiled at them: "This is the ancient headmaster's gallery, only the headmasters of Hogwarts know where it is, not even the other teachers know about it. All these paintings tell a story of ancient fights against dark magic. Impressing isn't it?" The three kids nodded solemnly. "We have to hush now, this corridor leads all through Hogwarts to a small chamber, I'll bring you there. But keep silent, because otherwise we may risk getting detected." The small chamber she lead them to had a round form and enough chairs and sofas to allow them to sit comfortably. No one spoke a word. Arthur Weasley laid his arm around his wife who was praying silently. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on a red sofa studying the walls and the paintings, while Minerva was walking around the room, lightening the candles. She still didn't know what was happening and it disturbed her greatly. What was Sirius Black doing in Hogwarts, why did Magnus seem like he knew what was going on and why did no one inform her? Minerva sat down in one of the arm- chairs, awaiting whatever she was waiting for.  
  
After a while the three children got up from the sofa and stared at the one particular painting Minerva had known they'd sooner or later find. She nodded at their questioning look. The painting showed a middle aged wizard with long auburn hair fighting an elderly looking wizard in an underground station: it was Dumbledore's last fight against Grindelwald. Minerva remembered that day well, the fourth of April 1945 had been an unusually cold day in Britain. German bombers had once again and for the last time cruised over London, throwing bombs whenever and wherever they could, frightening muggles as well as wizards. Bombs killed you, no matter whether you possessed magical skills or not. Minerva had been in London for one week, meeting old friends, meeting allies, preparing the final stroke against Grindelwald.  
  
She had been teaching in Beauxbatons for one year when the Germans came and took over Paris in June 1940. Beauxbatons was quickly closed, the students send home to their families. Minerva got an urgent letter from Albus and returned to Britain under cover of the night, her status as animagus made it easier to flee, no German soldier got the idea to control a cat and Grindelwald's troops weren't yet trained to detect animagi. Albus had long ago secretly founded the "Order of Phoenix" as counterpart to Grindelwald's dark troops. Professor Dippet reminded Minerva a lot of Cornelius Fudge today, both didn't see the danger coming until it was too late to react. But not Dumbledore. She met him and the other wizards and witches of the "Order of Phoenix" in Hogsmeade, all being famous and wise friends of Albus. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Dumbledore before the meeting started and she was surprised at how detailed his plans against Grindelwald were. Every wizard and witch had an assignment, a mission, and all of them were determined to reach their common goal, the defeat of Grindelwald.  
  
Minerva became one of Albus spies that night in 1940 when Grindelwald as well as Hitler were still celebrating one victory after the next. Grindelwald was as crazy and greedy for power as Hitler and he swore to eliminate all wizards who were against him and his ideals and he was clever, very clever. Minerva despised both men and swore to never give up fighting them. Being 24 years old, she was the youngest member of the "Order of Phoenix" and still impulsive and inexperienced. Albus realized her thirst for action and added his own two brothers to her team. They were supposed to keep her calm, to show her how things worked. This was when she got to know Aberforth and Magnus Dumbledore. The three of them were sent back to France. Rumours said that Grindelwald was building up a large training camp for dark wizards there and was supposed to arrive in Paris in one month. It was the team's job to gather information about the camp and about Grindelwald's whereabouts. Paris was shaken from the constant attacks of the Germans from a few weeks ago and with German soldiers everywhere, controlling everyone in fear of attacks or spies, the work wasn't exactly easy. Aberforth and Magnus made sure Minerva didn't get into danger and looked after her whenever they could. Minerva soon became comfortable around them and it almost felt as if they were her own older brothers. Aberforth was about ten years older than Albus and Magnus ten years younger than Hogwart's headmaster. All three brothers were remarkably alike in their looks and characteristic features. Aberforth was an excellent wizard, he never had problems finding a new spell and using it, but reading was one of his weak parts. He was never quiet able to understand what the words wanted to tell him. Short spells and curses were all right, but longer texts just went past his understanding. But no one practised magic as gracefully and easily as him. With Magnus the things were the other way around. He was very intelligent, reading one book after the next. He was interested in history, mainly muggle history and in anthropology. But enchantment didn't come so easily, it took him quiet some time to grasp and use new spells and he had to practise hard to keep up with Aberforth and Albus. Albus on the other hand was a mixture of both brother's abilities, he was as intelligent as Magnus and as talented in practising magic as Aberforth. That made him so special to Minerva, he was a powerful wizard without the arrogance power sometimes brought along.  
  
She wrote long letters to him which he always answered immediately. Things didn't look good for Europe, Grindelwald supported Hitler everywhere he could, making sure that some of his own enemies disappeared in the concentration camps as well. No one was safe anymore, Britain had to expect being entered, too, even though Hitler had some problems getting onto the island with his troops. Between 1940 and 1941 London was a constant target of German air attacks. The wizards and witches operating in Poland and Germany reported never ending stories of horror and cruelness and the allies were only just forming, it took Pearl Harbour to make the Americans finally aware of the threat that was building up in Europe and Asia and grew more powerful by every minute. Minerva's team had soon gathered enough information to sabotage the training camp and a special team of the Order of Phoenix destroyed it only a few weeks later. It had been a rather unspectacular mission, but it left Aberforth with the small scar over his left eyebrow when a bomb exploded close to him and one of the fragments cut over his eyebrow. After their task had been accomplished, they stayed in France for another year and a half to simply control the situation there. It was a peaceful time for Minerva, well as peaceful as time could be in World War II. She spent a lot of time with Magnus, while Aberforth was busy finding new spells. Magnus was an attractive "young" man and they had many common interests, they both loved Scotland, reading, listening to classical music and so many other things. She could talk endlessly to him about every topic that sprang to her mind, serious or funny, it didn't matter. He always seemed to understand her. A deep friendship developed between them and Minerva considered him to be her closest friend. What she didn't realize at first was that Magnus felt more for her than simple friendship. She wasn't sure when exactly she realized it for the first time, but once she did, it rattled her greatly. She had no such feeling as love for him, she considered their friendship to be purely platonic. Minerva suddenly began to feel uncomfortable around him and even though she knew she had to talk to him, she couldn't bring herself to address the topic. Magnus soon sensed a change in her behaviour and talked to her about it one night, but she didn't feel able to tell him the truth, a truth she wasn't even sure she knew herself. Minerva simply asked him to give her some time to think about everything. Being the gentleman he was, he instantly agreed.  
  
It was then that Albus' letter arrived. It was spring 1942, the Americans had formed an alliance with Britain and France and together they were finally able to push Hitler back a little. Minerva's team wasn't needed in France anymore. Aberforth and Magnus were ordered to Germany and Minerva was supposed to return to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was still teaching and where no one yet knew that Dumbledore was the leader of the Order of Phoenix.  
  
At the last night in France Minerva and Magnus took a long walk together. They talked about their new missions and how both hated the idea of their team being parted. After a while Magnus seemed to get nervous. They walked on in silence for some time till stopped and turned to look at her: "Minerva, I know you may not feel the same way about me as I feel about you, but I've grown to love you over the last year." At that point he took her hand, "I. I probably should have prepared a better speak." He smiled a little and she smiled back, hoping he wouldn't see how uncomfortable she was: "Minerva, dear, I just want to tell you that I love you and I want you to promise me something." Minerva took a deep breath: "I'll try." "Once I return from Germany, you'll have decided what you want. Is that an acceptable demand? I don't want to put you under any pressure, but I need to know how you feel. Should you decide that a life with me wouldn't be that bad after all, then I'd be more than happy to make you happy. Should you decide against a life with me, I'll accept that." Minerva didn't dare to look into his eyes. "You'll have some time to think about my proposal and whatever you do, let your heart decide." Minerva felt tears building up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back: "I promise, but only if you promise me that you will come back." Magnus smiled reassuringly at her and they silently, but still holding hands resumed their walk.  
  
The rest was history Minerva thought bitterly. Magnus returned to Hogwarts in 1943, he was a different man, not the Magnus she had gotten to know in France, he had changed to a bitter man, drawn by the horrors he had seen, disappointed in magic and the wizarding world. She had seen his eyes lightening up when he had seen her and she had seen the sparkle disappear as sudden as it had come, when she told him her answer was no. She had battled with herself for a long time, thinking about the pros and contras. It was only when she remembered Magnus' last advice for her that she came to a conclusion. She let her heart decide and her heart decided against Magnus and for someone else. Magnus was very hurt, she saw it, but he pretended to be all right. Albus was worried about his younger brother and had long, intense talks with him, but it was too late, Magnus had already made up his mind. After a last long conversation with Albus and Minerva he said goodbye to the wizarding world, a world that had only brought him pain and disappointment and he swore to never return. One year later Minerva got a letter from him, saying that he lived in the depth of Australia now and was married to a lovely Muggle woman in her early thirties who didn't know he was a wizard and who loved him just as much as he loved her. Minerva was truly happy for him, but Europe was still in war, the Germans being almost defeated. Hitler, driven crazy by his vision to rule the world and kill all Jews, still send thousands of soldiers to the front and into their certain death. Grindelwald on the other hand was as powerful as ever and the Order of Phoenix had a hard time fighting his dark troops. Many lost their life in great battles that took place between the two opposing forces.  
  
In March 1945 then she and Albus had a long conversation in which he informed her of his future plans. Grindelwald had lost some of his power due to new battles and the best time to fight him down was some time soon. There was no hope for Germany anymore, they would lose the war, it was only a question of time. Their only hope was Grindelwald and his troops that still supported Hitler and his soldiers. There was going to be a wizarding conference in April that had to be kept safe. Albus would attend it as well as many other wizards and witches of the Order of Phoenix and it would be on this conference that Albus would step out of the shadows and present the Order of Phoenix to the rest of the wizarding world. On this conference Albus hoped to convince other wizards to join the Order and he hoped to finish his plans for the last fight against Grindelwald. In the following month Minerva met with a dozens of people. She found a safe place for the conference to be held, put curses everywhere around that area so that dark wizards would be detected as soon as they got too close to the building and she ensured the safe journey of most of the attendants of the meeting.  
  
It was still a mystery to Minerva how the conference could have gone so horribly wrong nevertheless. Most wizards and witches had already arrived at the hotel where the conference would take place, when one of the alarms went off. There was a dark wizard in an underground station not too far away from the hotel. She quietly informed Albus, who didn't seem to be surprised at all: "I thought he'd come." Minerva had looked at him puzzled and when he attempted to leave the room, she held him back: "Who came? Grindelwald? What exactly are you going to do?" He had simply smiled gently at her: "What I have to do my dear. This war has lasted long enough, it's time for me to do something about it." She didn't let go of his arm though: "But you can't do it all on your own, you'll get yourself killed, Albus, take Aberforth with you." But the older wizard just took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze: "Minerva, I am the only one who can do this. Me alone. Don't worry, everything will be all right." And with that he let go of her hand and disappeared in front of her eyes. Minerva had stood frozen for a minute, before turning around and calming down the other wizards and witches, there was nothing else she was able to do. Grindelwald fell that night, killed by a man that now became one of the most famous wizards in the world. The underground station was completely destroyed after the battle, forty-five muggles and wizards lost their lives down there, because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. World War II ended only one month later, the Germans capitulating on May 7th 1945. Albus returned to Hogwarts as if nothing had happened and it was only years later that Minerva would get to hear the true story of what happened that night of the 4th of April down in a dark underground station in London between Dumbledore and Grindelwald..  
  
A loud explosion made Minerva return to the presence. The three children, by now almost asleep, were wide awake again, their eyes wide with fear. Arthur and Molly Weasly weren't able to hide their concern either. Minerva silently got up, the first explosion followed a second. "Whoever the are," she thought, "they are in Hogwarts now.."  
  
  
  
Well, well "Order of Phoenix" I know I am very creative, but this has nothing to do with the fifth Harry Potter book. Please review, I have to know what you think of the way the story is developing, if it is after all.. No more history in the next chapters I promise (well, at least not that much ;) ). 


	9. Some solutions new problems

Author's note: I fixed the "little" mistake, sorry, I got confused with the German and the English name of Voldemort.. As to why the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort isn't longer, I intended to let them fight a little longer, but then I would have had to explain so many things I actually wanted to explain in later chapters, I wanted to keep some mystery. .  
  
  
  
Minerva paced the chamber restlessly, no sound could be heard from the outside, just a small explosion now and then or some muffled voices of people screaming in the floors surrounding the chamber. She was scared, but she tried her best to hide it from the others and gave them a small encouraging smile. Not knowing what was going on was driving her mad, her mind creating the most horrible pictures. They were going to be detected and killed, they would torture Magnus and Severus, they would play games with Harry and end his life nevertheless. It was enough to make her paranoid, but Minerva McGonagall had never been a person to give up easily and even though she often was a pessimist, she tried to be an optimist in critical situations and this was indeed a very critical situation.  
  
At the other end of Hogwarts a dark figure wandered through the Great Hall, a cruel smile on his lips, his red eyes glowing dangerously. He had waited a long time for this moment.  
  
He reached the teacher's table and gently patted it's wooden top. Hogwarts had finally capitulated before him, his old school, that taught him so many useful things and later on brought him the most problems, was finally his to control. With Hogwarts in his hands Britain would follow soon, Voldemort was sure of this. He knew that McGonagall, Potter and some others were still hiding in Hogwarts, he felt their presence, but he would deal with them later, would let them think they were safe for a little while longer, for now he would simply enjoy his victory. His troops were still fighting with those fools of the Order of Phoenix outside the castle, but it was only a question of time till they were all defeated. Hogwarts would be his new headquarter, his new home, he would operate from here, he would take over Britain and the world form here, everyone would learn to fear the name "Hogwarts" as they feared his name.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I somehow knew I would meet you again." Voldemort spun around and smiled disdainful at the old man in front of him: "And I knew you would come." Voldemort pulled out his wand, facing the elderly wizard grimly. They were staring at each other for a few moments until Voldemort started to laugh: "Well, so you decided getting killed by me is the better death after all." The other wizard didn't even blink: "I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but I am glad you still have so much confidence in yourself, after all you were beaten by a little baby the last time." Voldemort's smile stayed on his lips: "Yes, but I don't see any babies here, just an old fool." They were quiet again, still facing each other, wands pulled, waiting for the other to start the battle, they both knew would end deadly for one of them. Voldemort finally raised his wand: "This is getting boring, are you waiting for me to kill you? Well you can have that. Aveda Kaderva!!!" The curse left the top of his wand as a green flash of lightening, which hit his enemy with so much power that he was thrown backwards and dead in a second. Voldemort yawed, he really had expected more of such a powerful wizard, well even the best ones grew old someday.  
  
He turned around and walked towards the head table once again. A soft sound behind him made him turn around again and to his great surprise his foe was standing again and he wasn't dead, far from it, he seemed even more alive and powerful than before. Voldemort regained his composure quickly: "Well, that was a good one, you have to tell me how you did this one day." The other wizard smiled wisely: "I'd like to, but I am afraid you won't be here to listen then." Voldemort sneered: "What are you waiting for then, my dear professor? You seem to know what you want and have to do, then why don't you just proceed and we'll see who won't be around anymore." The other wizard simply continued to stare at his enemy: "Why do you want to rush things? Lets talk about you and your plans for a while, shall we?" Voldemort narrowed his eyebrows: "You're playing on time, what are you waiting for? I don't have time to chat with you forever, well I don't know what was wrong with the first one, but AVEDA KADERVA!" Another flash of light left Voldemort's wand, hitting the opposite wizard with even more power than the first one, slamming him into the back wall of the Great Hall. This time Voldemort walked up to his victim, making absolutely sure that he was dead. When he was convinced that his counterpart would never open his eyes again, he sneered once more. Old fool!  
  
"Well," Voldemort thought, "I have to redecorate this hall, they won't need the portrait of Dumbledore anymore and this ceiling is pissing me off, damn rain!" He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize the glowing from the back of the hall at first. When he finally did, it was already too late, he spun around and the last words that left his lips were: "This is impossible... .". A broad flash of clear blue light seized him, lifted him high into the air, swirled him around until he vanished slowly and then there was only bright white light and nothing more.  
  
Minerva jumped up from the chair she had finally sat down into. She was the first one to hear the faint thunder, but soon it was swelling and doomed through the halls of Hogwarts. It sounded like thousands of thunderstorms at once and Minerva and the others had to cover their ears with their hands. Arthur and Molly Weasly with the children sitting next to them stared anxiously at the old walls of Hogwarts that shook with the thunder. They were sure this meant the end of Hogwarts, but when they looked at Minerva, they were more than surprised to find her smiling. She had heard this sort of thunder before, on April 4th 1945 in London, when Grindelwald had been defeated. She knew that it meant the death of a powerful dark wizard and so she smiled broadly, the tension finally leaving her body.  
  
The thunder ended as quickly as it had begun and she was able to explain the Weasleys what she suspected just happened. Harry stared at her: "Does that mean, that Voldemort is dead? Someone killed Voldemort? But who is so powerful?" His eyes widened when realization struck him and Minerva simply nodded: "Yes Harry, just one man, it has to have been Professor Dumbledore." At this moment Sirius Black stormed into the chamber, he was smiling, even though he was bleeding from a wound on his forehead and his shirt was torn in some parts: "Follow me, we have reason to celebrate!"  
  
The Great Hall was filled with people, many of whom Minerva recognized as members of the Order of Phoenix. Molly Weasley threw her arms around her two sons who stood in the middle of the hall, both dirty and tired, but smiling proudly. Harry instantly hurried to Remus and Sirius, hugging both of them happily. Minerva scanned the room for Albus' face, but couldn't find him. She guessed there were about eighty people assembled in the Great Hall, all of them appeared to have fought only a few minutes earlier. Minerva finally made out Magnus in the middle of the hall, she still had no answers to her many questions and if she wasn't going to get them soon, she was pretty sure she was going to explode. Magnus smiled at her, when he saw her: "Minerva, I am glad you are all right." She simply smiled in return: "And I can't tell you how glad I am that you are still alive, but Magnus, what happened, tell me, I have to know, what happened to Albus?" Magnus patted her arm, still smiling: "Calm down, Minerva, it's a bit complicated, you may want to wait for Albus to explain it all." Her head snapped up: "So it's true, he is alive and well?" Magnus nodded: "He has been all the time." She didn't know what to answer or think. She stared at Magnus blankly, but before either one of them could say something the door to the Great Hall opened once again and a smiling Albus Dumbledore stepped through them. Conversation stopped and all eyes turned to him, before the wizards and witches broke into applause. Minerva saw Remus and Sirius stepping forward, shaking his hand and Magnus hugging his older brother. Minerva simply stood in the background and watched. Albus was so busy getting hugged and receiving praise, he didn't even notice her. She noticed tears building up in her eyes, she didn't know where they or the sadness she suddenly felt came from, but she didn't intend to share them with the others, so she quietly slipped out of the Great Hall, forgotten were the needed answers. She would deal with her feelings alone, as she always had and she had quiet a lot to deal with this night..... 


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: The lovely J.K.Rowling

Author's note: I am sorry this took so long, but I drove to Paris for some time (ok, ok, only five days, I admit it) and then I was sick (yeah I love being sick on vacations, that's the real fun *irony*) and then school started again (I was healthy again *cheers*) and I got back some important exams and had to spend some days comforting myself (no ok, it wasn't that bad ;). So I'll promise that the next chapter will be online sooner!

WARNING: If you a) don't like fluff and/or

                                b) don't like AD/MM

then just skip this chapter, I promise you won't miss any answers, because this chapter is full of only two things, the one is loooooooots of fluff (and my god, you will drown in it, I promise) and looooooots of AD/MM, don't say you haven't been warned!

@Sarah: I tried, I really did, but I guess I am helplessly romantic, I am sorry *goes hiding*.

@Samantha Black: So many reviews, thank you thank you thank you!!!

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You are amazing and simply the best! It honours me that so many are such great authors themselves and like my story *is honoured*. Thank you thank you thank you! (and don't forget to go on reviewing ;) 

And now Ladies and Gentlemen, put on your life vests (don't want you to drown in the fluff) and on we go:

Her rooms were pleasantly dark. Minerva stood in the middle of her living room contemplating what to do. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. The small Chinese vase standing next to her tempted her to throw it against the next wall. She ran her trembling fingers over the smooth surface of the vase, she wanted to behave irrationally, she needed to get rid of the anger inside of her, but destroying her favourite antique vase wasn't going to help and Minerva knew it. How dare he come back like this?

A soft knock on her door made her stiffen. Why did this man always know when she wanted to see him least, but needed to see him most?

She had her back to the door, but she heard him entering and stopping at the door after closing it again behind him. They were silent for few minutes, before Dumbledore started to speak softly: "You think what I did was wrong, don't you?" Minerva didn't turn around. "You sure had your reasons." came her cool answer. 

Dumbledore tried again: "But they don't justify what I did, do they, my dear?" 

Minerva spun around so suddenly, that Albus reflexively took a step backwards: "No, they don't! And you want to know why? Because thanks to you I made a goddamn fool of me!" Albus listened quietly, her anger didn't surprise him too much, he had expected her to react furious once she saw him again. "What sort of deputy headmistress am I not to know what's going on in Hogwarts? I don't even get informed about the headmaster's plans. People will point with their fingers on me and what will they think….. ?" "Since when do you care what other people say?" Albus asked gently. 

Minerva fell silent and stared at the floor for a second, before looking up again, directly into Albus' blue twinkling eyes: "When did I lose your trust, Albus?" The question had been merely a whisper and Dumbledore was surprised at the sudden sadness in her eyes. He took a step forward and stood directly in front of her: "Never Minerva, you know I trust no one the way I am trusting you." 

She broke eye contact quickly and turned around again, the anger was back: "Really? Then why did half the world know of your plans before I did?" 

"Half the world my dear?" She snorted: "Why did Sirius and Remus get informed and why did even Snape and Magnus know about your whereabouts before I did, why did the whole Order of Phoenix know it? Do you think that's what trust is about, that I am the last to know what's going on? What is going on after all? I still don't know! Is that your idea of trust? Is that how much our friendship is worth, because if that is the case then I was clearly mistaken, because I thought that we had something special between us." The tears returned to her eyes, but she didn't care this time. "Albus what did I do wrong? Can you even begin to imagine what I went through, what _you _put me through? How dare you make me think you are dead and then you return, just as if nothing had happened?

I thought I lost you…. ." her voice ebbed away. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face, shoulders shaking, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. 

Albus stood motionless for a few seconds, before he stepped forward carefully and embraced her quickly, when he realized that she wasn't going to pull back. 

He had never seen her like this. He had seen her sad and exhausted before and with tears in her eyes, but never had he seen her crying so openly, accepting getting comforted, almost asking for it.

She was right he thought bitterly, he had no idea what she had gone through. He got a faint idea when he tried to imagine what would happen to him should she die or disappear. 

Their relationship didn't base one love and trust, Dumbledore knew it was more. 

It started with harmless admiration, went from deep friendship to love and in the last thirty years to so much more. 

Love comes and goes, Dumbledore knew this, he had been in love many times in his long life, had enjoyed the butterflies, this warm feeling, the kisses, the passion, the time together, but love passes, it's not forever, but what he and Minerva had, was forever. 

It was something Albus was not able to describe, Minerva was his life, he depended on her, even though that wasn't visible to the world, she was what mattered most to him, her advise was since many years important for him, her company necessary. He knew sides of her no one else knew, he knew the Minerva McGonagall that was childish and irrational sometimes, not simply the stern professor and Quidditch fan. 

They were bonded far beyond love, and still Albus had to realize that he had jeopardized this relationship, he should have told her about his feelings a long time ago, he was sure she felt the same, but a silent agreement was different than having proof.

He felt her calming down in his arms and gently guided her to the small sofa that stood in the corner of the room. She dried her eyes and blew her nose, before looking uncomfortably at him: "I am sorry." But Albus simply shook his head: "Don't be, I think this was long overdue." She wanted to speak again, but he held her back: "Shh, let me talk now, there are some things I have to explain to you, that I should have explained a long time ago, and I am not talking about the events today." He took her hands in his and smiled gently at her: "I think I never told you how much you mean to me, an I never thanked you for being part of my life." 

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Minerva, I met you so many years ago and you were simply my student, not more and not less, but I had the luck to meet you again and I was blessed to become your closest friend, but Minerva you didn't just stay a dear friend of mine, you became even more than that, my love. How shall I make you understand without sounding too trashy?" She had to smile a little at that. 

"I just know that I could not live without you, you are the most important person in my life and the phrase that gets the closest to what I feel for you, is: I love you." Minerva had to swallow hard not to start crying all over again: "And I love you Albus, I always have." He leaned forward to place a quick, gentle kiss on her lips. Their hands were still joined and she smiled at him: "I am sorry for all this, but it was all too much without warning." He smiled as well: "I know my dear and that's why I'd like to give you your desperately needed answers tomorrow, when we both had some sleep. I know that I need it." She was instantly concerned: "Are you all right?" He laughed: "Of course, just a little exhausted, you don't fight Voldemort every day." He kissed her on the forehead: "What do you think of breakfast together? The students and teachers won't return till afternoon, so we would have some time for us." "That sounds wonderful, Albus." She led him to the door and with one last soft kiss they said goodnight.

Minerva kept standing at the door for a long time, going over the events of the day again and again, it was funny how quickly everything in life could change from dark to light, from sad to happy and unfortunately the other way around, too. 

If she learned something in those last weeks then it was to treasure what she had as long as she had it.

~~~

"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry scanned the Great Hall for Hogwart's headmaster, but couldn't find him. There were still about sixty people in the Great Hall, celebrating, eating and drinking. 

"He left quickly after McGonagall had." Hermione told him in a knowing voice. "Do you want to imply something, Hermione?" Ron asked and the Gryffindor girl sighed in exasperation: "No Ron, I am using irony, because it is fun, of course I want to imply something. I think McGonagall is mad at Dumbledore for all this." 

"I know I'd be." Molly and Arthur Weasley had joined the children at one of the tables and Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband: "Don't you dare ever doing something like this to me, I promise I'll kill you with my bare hands afterwards, but McGonagall isn't the type of person to do something like that." Arthur bent down to the boys and whispered: "Dumbledore is so lucky!" which earned him a playful slap from his wife. He bent down again: "See!" 

The five of them laughed loudly. "I just hope they'll solve their problems." Ron said. "I am sure they will, they are a great team." "Yes they are." Molly agreed with her husband. "Well kids, it's bed time, it's far past midnight already and school starts again the day after tomorrow!" 

The three kids groaned in protest, but obeyed nevertheless. It's been a long day and it didn't take them more than a few seconds to be asleep. 

~~~

Everyone still alive? Good! Please review (I think *lol*), you will get your answers in the next chapter I promise and I guess that the next chapter will be the last one (don't hit me). I think about writing a sequel though or an epilogue, I don't know yet…


	11. Answers

Disclaimer: The lovely J.K.Rowling 

Author's note: Here it is: The last chapter *sniffs*, with lots of answers and explanations. I decided to write a sequel, but that will definitely take some more time, furthermore (@freelancer) I have two new ideas for AD/MM stories, which I want to write, but before that will happen I have a very special and important school project, a kind of exam, that will last for about six weeks and which will be very important for my marks next year, so it will take a lot of my time to do the research and the writing (fifteen pages at least about "Narziss und Goldmund :(  , why couldn't it be Harry Potter *lol*, anyway, I'll try to continue writing then, but I can't promise it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you are just the best, so many reviews I am truly honoured! Please don't forget to review the last chapter as well. *hugs her reviewers*.

And here we go, enjoy the last chapter of "The cry of the phoenix" *melancholic feeling*:

Harry's night ended abruptly only eight hours later, when a snowman with red hair stormed into the boy's dormitory and came to a halt next to Harry's bed: „SNOW!" he screamed and out he was again.

Harry blinked, looked at the snow in his bed and jumped up: "Ron!" The little snowman came in again, grinning broadly: "Come on now Harry, everyone is already outside, there are at least thirty centimetres of snow! We already build a snowman and had a snowball fight!" Harry sighed, he definitely had the wrong friends. 

He was outside only five minutes later, but didn't get very far. Bill, Charley, Hermione and Ron were at him the instant he left the safe inside of Hogwarts. It took him a few minutes to be able to see again, after the salve of snowballs directed at him had ended: "I'll get you for that!" 

Minerva smiled contently at the scene in front of her. She enjoyed to see the children having their fun. Children, she had to chuckle softly, Harry and his friends were sixteen and Bill and Charley were far into their twenties. 

She felt someone move behind her, and a hand resting on her back: "What's so interesting?" She turned her head around a bit and smiled: "Look at them." They watched the snowball fight outside and remembered generations of students doing this. 

"Breakfast is ready." He whispered into her ear and she reluctantly tore herself away from watching her students. 

"This looks wonderful." She sat down opposite to Albus and for a while they ate in silence. Fawkes sat on a perch not far away from them and chirped contently. From time to time he rose into the air, flew a few rounds and landed on either Minerva's or Albus shoulder and sang a short happy song, before returning to his perch.

 When both had finished eating, she felt Albus getting restless: "I don't quite know where to start." Minerva smiled gently at him: "An old Chinese saying is: Begin at the beginning." Albus also had to smile at that: "I will try, my love." He took a deep breath: "Well the beginning is probably the triwizard tournament two years ago. Do you remember the scene I am playing at?" She nodded: "The conversation with Fudge, you threatened to act on your own, without the consent of the ministry." Dumbledore nodded: "After that I revived the Order of Phoenix, many old members joined it again, many new ones came. Thanks to Hagrid and Madame Maxime I was able to win the giants for us and the house elfs as well, they may seem stupid, but they have powerful magical skills. Someone else joining us was Aberforth." He paused a moment and studied her: "I see you are confused. When Aberforth disappeared eight years ago it was because he had to. I didn't know what happened to him as well at the beginning, but he contacted me one year later and told me that he was fine and developing new spells in the underground. 

From then on the Order of Phoenix grew, we developed new spells with the help of the elves and Aberforth, new tactics in fighting dark wizards. It was a time of hard work for everyone, but we knew Voldemort would rise again, probably more powerful than before, and he did, he did so quickly. 

I didn't inform you or anyone else here in Hogwarts, because as soon as you would have known something, you would have been in danger, too. 

Indeed we suddenly started to lose people, they disappeared and were found dead after a few days. We suspected that there was a traitor among us, someone who actually was a death eater. And we were right, but the person that turned out to be a death eater was no one else than Cornelius Fudge." Minerva set down the tea cup in her hand and stared disbelievingly at Albus,  but he was already speaking on: " I was shocked to say at least. I knew since some time that Fudge was no longer able to perform his duties as minister of magic. He just didn't want to see what was going on around him, the danger rising. When I threatened to go my own ways and no longer support him, he feared he would lose the power he possessed, poor man, all he ever wanted was to be respected. The only chance he saw was to become a death eater, to support Voldemort and in that way keep his position as soon as Voldemort would have succeeded. Of course he was only a steppingstone for Voldemort, but Voldemort is clever enough not to let his adherents realize that and it is easy for him, when people are as gullible as Fudge." He sadly shook his head: "Fudge was no member of the Order of phoenix, of course not, but some others in the ministry were. I realized that too late, we lost nine members, important members. We lost Aberforth." He felt Minerva reach for his hand and gave it a squeeze: "Voldemort knew of our plans now, he knew that I was behind all this and he knew of some final operation we planned. The traitors were able to give Voldemort some sensitive information, but thank Merlin, they weren't able to inform Voldemort of our secret weapon as you may want to call it. From then on everything happened so quickly. 

I called you during the summer vacation and promised you some important news, some things I had to tell you that would change a lot of things. I never got the chance to do so, though. Voldemort was two steps ahead of us and I knew he planned to kill me, he no longer feared me the way he used to, so I had to disappear before he got the chance to indeed kill me. But wizards like me don't just disappear, so I had to "die", I am old, the news of my death would be credible. We arranged for my neighbours to call Fudge with the news of my peaceful death the next morning. Aberforth's body served as my corpse. Fudge never saw the difference. 

I knew that Voldemort would come and check whether I was really dead and I knew that Aberforth's body wouldn't do the trick then, so I had to test one of Aberforth's last spells, one that would make you appear dead, your body functions stop, you are dead and yet you are not. It was a risk, but it worked out well.

You wonder why I didn't inform you of all this? Because your reactions to the news of my death had to be absolutely convincing, that may sound hard and uncaring, but it is the truth, Fudge told you the news personally, because he had  to check whether you would behave strangely in any way. You didn't, of course you didn't, and it satisfied Fudge and Voldemort for the time being. It broke my heart to do this to you and the others, but believe me, there was no other way." 

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a second, but then continued: "I stayed with Artemis Aberdeen, he is a dear friend of mine and since many years a part of the Order of Phoenix, he lives hidden near London. Of course we needed a body we could present the ministry as my own corpse, and so we took Aberforth. We were always looking stunningly alike, even though you know we are no twins, his looks were still altered a bit, so that he completely looked like me. We thought we had taken care of everything, but we clearly hadn't, because only a few days later Sirius and Remus informed me of your little mission. Apparently Harry and his friends wrote them about your findings, because they thought Harry's godfather might be of assistance, don't be angry with them, they meant well." He smiled gently at Minerva: "I knew you would have problems accepting my death and in a way I had hoped you would realize the odds connected with it, but I never expected you to be so determined to find me. I still hadn't written you about my plans or whereabouts, because I didn't want to endanger our mission or you at the last moment, because I knew that Voldemort was still keeping an eye on Hogwarts in case I returned, he still wasn't completely convinced. 

Well, Sirius and Remus had become part of the Order of Phoenix right at the beginning, they live in a house not too far away from here, but I put it under an invisibility spell to make sure they stay undetected. They were meant to go to Hogwarts and make sure that you wouldn't get yourself in danger and wouldn't interfere with our plans, if necessary they were told to inform you.

But then Voldemort started to gather his troops and format them everywhere in this area. I knew that Hogwarts had a kind of symbol character for Voldemort, would he be able to take over Hogwarts, he would be able to take over the rest of Britain as well. I don't know why he did gather his troops that soon, we had hoped to have at least two or three more weeks to prepare everything. I sent Sirius to Hogwarts to inform you, but Voldemort suddenly attacked, that's why everything had to happen so fast. I didn't worry about you or Hogwarts, I knew you would be ready, I was sure you already knew of the imminent attack, and you didn't let me down.

When our troops arrived at Hogwarts the students were already gone, it was a hard battle, and we lost some good men in it, but we won and that is what is important, even though it didn't look good for us for a long time. After Voldemort was gone and Fudge taken into arrest everything ended quickly, the ministry send aurors to help us and Voldemort's death eaters fled once more. I hope they were able to arrest some more than last time… ." Minerva still had her hand in his and smiled reassuringly at him: "At least it is over now." Dumbledore gave her a strange look and the smile disappeared from her face: "What is it?" He removed his hand and stood up. He slowly walked over to the window and started to look out again, then he said quietly: "I am afraid it is not over yet." She got up as well and moved behind him: "What do you mean with that?" He didn't answer, but pointed out to Harry and his friends still tolling around in the snow and she suddenly understood it all. His arm moved around her shoulder and they stood like that watching the others play in the snow for a long time.

Harry and his friends were warming up again near the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, when they heard someone entering the Gryffindor common room. They all turned around and were surprised to find the headmaster standing in the doorway: "Harry, can I have a word with you?" The boy uncomfortably looked at his friends, who shrugged puzzled: "Of course, Professor Dumbledore." He got up and followed the older man out of the common room. Dumbledore smiled down at him: "Don't worry, you didn't do something wrong." Harry visibly relaxed. Albus led him into his office and offered him a seat on the other side of his desk: "Harry, the reason I have to talk to you is a serious one, I want you to listen closely, because what I am going to tell you will be very important for you and for everyone in the wizarding world." Harry nodded solemnly, he already knew that he wasn't going to like what the headmaster was about to tell him. "Harry, you were in Hogwarts, when I fought against Voldemort and you certainly think I defeated the Dark Lord, right?" Again Harry simply nodded. "But you are wrong, Harry, I didn't defeat Voldemort, I couldn't and will never be able to do so." Harry frowned: "But Professor McGonagall said you did, because… ." Dumbledore stopped Harry by holding up one hand: "Yes, I know Harry, but let my explain what happened. The Order of Phoenix, I take it you know what that is, has developed a new potion in combination with a very powerful spell. It allows the user to get hid by the Aveda Kaderva curse without getting killed, but instead drawing power from the person that performed the curse." Harry frowned in confusion. "I know it sounds hard to believe and it definitely is no spell every wizard can use, in fact I think I am the only one. 

That was what I used with Voldemort, he couldn't kill me, he even helped me with trying to do so. I needed a certain amount of his power to be able to perform an ancient, but very powerful spell that would weaken him again. I got him to use the Aveda Kaderva curse twice on me, which gave me enough of his power to use this particular spell and everything worked out the way I wanted it to. Voldemort disappeared again, but he isn't dead, he is out there again, like he has been after his encounter with you. He isn't as weak as he was then, but he is only a shadow of his former self. It will take him some years to get back to his original strength again, but he eventually will, be assured of that." Harry felt like listening to someone giving him a lecture about the Chinese language, he didn't understand a word. Albus smiled at the confusion in his student's eyes. "I know this is hard to understand, but the part concerning you is just about to come.

I wasn't able to kill Voldemort and I want you to understand why not. You have heard of Grindelwald, haven't you?" At Harry's nod he continued: "Then you also know that I defeated him, and that was, because I was Grindelwald's counterpart. I was destined to fight against Grindelwald, he and I got connected long before we actually fought against each other. 

Grindelwald killed my uncle and aunt, both very powerful wizards, while I was staying at their house. They were able to hide me, before Grindelwald's dark troops came, I was fifteen years old then. At that day, when I came in contact with Grindelwald's power for the first time, I became his counterpart, it was me and me alone who would able to defeat him in the future.

And you Harry, you became Voldemort's counterpart, when you came in contact with his powers fifteen years ago, your fate was sealed. You are the only person who can defeat Voldemort. I am more powerful and experienced than you and yet all I can do is weaken him, but I will never be able to defeat him completely, that is your task, Harry." Dumbledore was silent for a few moments to give Harry the chance to understand everything the older wizard had told him. Harry stared at Dumbledore, motionless, and felt his world crushing down on him: "How?" was the only thing he managed to get out. Dumbledore moved closer and patted his shoulder: "You won't be alone, Harry, every member of the Order of Phoenix will be there to support you, together we will be able to find a way, but I am afraid that in the end, it will be you alone to fight him." Harry felt a strange feeling sinking in his stomach, a mixture of fear, anger and acceptance. He sneered as he remembered that just a few minutes ago his biggest problem had been whether Cho Chang might go to Yule Ball with him. "When will Voldemort return?" Dumbledore shrugged: "No one knows, Harry. It might take him three years, it might take him ten years to return, but he will, and when he does, you will be his first target. I am sure by now Voldemort figured out that I am not able to kill him and that you are his greatest enemy. Believe me Harry, when the time has come, you will be ready!"

Harry sighed heavily: "I hope so." Dumbledore smiled at his student: "I am very proud of you Mr. Potter, and I am sure your parents would be, too." Harry blushed slightly: "Can I return to the common room or does my training start now?" Dumbledore laughed: "No, Harry your training won't start till you finished Hogwarts." He winked at Harry: "You will still have enough time to worry whether Ms. Chang will go to the Yule Ball with you." Harry shot around and glared at his headmaster, yes, this man definitely could read minds! He smiled once more at the older wizard and then left his office.  

"How did he take it?" Albus turned around to find his younger brother standing in the doorway. He sighed: "Better than I though he would. He is a good boy, I know he won't let us down." Magnus nodded and both brothers were quiet for a minute or two, each one lost in his own thoughts.

"I am glad to see you again, Albus." Magnus finally began. Dumbledore, still standing next to his desk smiled a little: "And I am glad to see you again. Don't you want to sit down?" Together they sat down next to Albus' fireplace, on the small sofa that stood there. "I had hoped you would visit me someday, but you never did. You really like it with the muggles, don't you?" Magnus smiled: "And I hoped you would come to visit _me_ and yes, I like living with muggles, they are so uncomplicated, even though the technology they have is frightening." Albus nodded slowly: "I think you are right, you shouldn't put such powerful things as atom bombs in the hands of muggles. But lets not speak about them now, how are you and your wife… Emily, was it?" Magnus nodded: "She is sixty eight now and still full of live, we both retired a few years ago and we travel a lot and visit our three children." Albus looked up in surprise: "I never knew you had children!" 

Magnus smiled: "Two boys and a girl, by now all happily married and living spread over the whole world." Albus had to smile as well: "I am an uncle, then. Do they know that you are a wizard? After all they might be wizards and witches as well." "I know, and yes, they know. I told my wife about my magical background, when we expected our first child, Marie. She was, well shocked doesn't quite describe it, but she learned to cope and she even found it handy after some time, even though I didn't use magic often. All three children are witches and wizards, they visited muggle schools and universities, but I taught them many things. They are able to use a little magic, but not too much, I think it's a pity though." 

Albus nodded: "But how about them visiting me here in Hogwarts? I could show them some things, do they have children of their own yet?" Magnus nodded. "Well, then, maybe they could go to Hogwarts, we shouldn't just let the name Dumbledore get lost. After all our whole family was pretty talented in magic." Magnus smiled: "I will tell them about your offer and I could imagine that Jonathan and Marie might accept it, Albert was never a fan of magic. I can' promise it."

They both looked up, when it knocked on the door and Minerva entered: "Albus, the Hogwarts Express has just arrived." He simply nodded and smiled at her: "I'll be there in a minute, my dear." She smiled at him in return and then turned to Magnus: "When will you leave?" Magnus got up from the sofa: "Now, actually, Emily is getting nervous at home." Minerva smiled sadly at him: "That's a pity, I would have liked to talk to you some more." He hugged her: "No problem, just come and visit us some time." She nodded: "That would be great, I've never been to Norway." She smiled at him once again and then left the room again, Magnus turned around to his older brother and smiled: "You are a lucky man, Albus. She's very special!" Albus nodded: "Yes she is. We will be visiting you during the summer break, what do you think?" Magnus nodded: "I'd like that, and maybe I'll come to Hogwarts with my family one day." The two brothers hugged cordially, before Magnus went over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the floo powder that he had in his pocket, threw it into the flames, shouted: "Oslo" and disappeared. 

Albus stood looking at the fireplace for a moment, before hurrying off to the Great Hall, that was already filling with exited chatting students. 

He sighed at the thought of all the things he had to explain to the teachers, all the questions and hurt feelings, but his negative thoughts were pushed aside, when he was met with a thunderous applause as soon as he entered the Great Hall. 

He smiled broadly and proudly at his students. The headmaster hurried to the teacher's table at the back of the Great Hall, but the students wouldn't let him start his speech, they clapped for what seemed an eternity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minerva smiling gently at him, he returned the smile, before he was finally able to calm down the students. He thanked everyone for their heartily welcome and gave them some facts they needed to know to understand everything that had happened.

Then the tables filled with food and dinner started. Albus took his place next to Minerva. "It's good to have them all back, isn't it?" Minerva asked softly and Dumbledore nodded: "It sure is, I missed the trouble." Minerva smiled understandingly and started to eat some of her soup. "You know, the ministry offered me to become the minister of magic." Albus casually told her and she let her spoon sink: "What did you answer?" 

He didn't turn to face her: "I haven't answered yet… ." "You know," Minerva interrupted him, "maybe you should really do it. What better minister of magic could England get?" She stared at her soup again until she felt him gazing at her. "Yes, my dear, maybe you're right, but there are many qualified men out there, I won't leave Hogwarts till it is necessary. I love being here, I love to see generations of students growing up, starting their own lives, some of them returning. I would miss all of that and I would definitely miss you." She smiled gently at him: "So I don't get to be Headmistress?" He laughed softly: "No, I am sorry to disappoint you." She took his hand under the table: "You don't, you never will." 

Harry looked at his two professors and knew that whatever came, they both would be there to face it with him, he would never be alone. He smiled at Hermione and Ron and suddenly the future didn't seem so gloomy anymore.        

The End 


End file.
